Memories
by skittles2
Summary: Jack and Sam are lost on a planet with no memories
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Jack O'neall fidgeted in his chair. He really had been trying to pay attention to Daniel but had found it hard after listening for well over an hour about how fascinating some rocks were. He glanced up to see his bored expression had been noticed by Sam. He grinned she smiled slightly and turned back to Daniel's speech. Jack had not yet taken his eyes off her. She was everything he liked in women beautiful, blonde, smart, and funny. But unlike other women she was the one women he couldn't have. She was his major and he was her colonel, military regulations.  
  
He looked over at Teal'c he wasn't sure but thought maybe the jafa was asleep with his eyes open. Even the general was gazing off without meaning.  
  
"Daniel as fascinating as this is for you can you please get to the point!" Jack said. Daniel shot him a look but finally did get to the point.  
  
"The story these markings tell says that the go'auld came to this planet but left it soon after leaving the habitants unharmed, I think it would be a really good idea to find out why."  
  
"But there weren't any sign of humans from the UAV Daniel" Sam said.  
  
"Yes I know that's probably because the inscription says the habitants live on the surface and the Stargate is in a cave." He responded.  
  
"General, permission to give the residence of P4X yada yada yada a visit." Jack said.  
  
"Granted, you leave at 08:00 hours tomorrow morning, dismissed." Said the general standing up. The members of Sg-1 picked up there things and headed off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At exactly 08:00 Sam stood ready to leave in the gate room. She had been there right to the second like always. She and Teal'c were never late, Daniel and Jack however were another story.  
  
"major Carter I have a question about something O'neall said."  
  
"Shoot Teal'c," she said  
  
"Shoot what major Carter?"  
  
"No I mean ask" Teal'c looked slightly puzzled but asked his question.  
  
"When I went to speak to Daniel Jackson I heard O'neall say, no the best part is definitely the ass, then Daniel preceded to claim it was the legs, what does this mean." Sam blinked, and looked at him. She was rescued from having to answer the question when the cornel and Daniel decide to show up. Daniel's pack was weighed down by books as usual and the cornel adjusted his hat.  
  
"Good morning campers" he said in his usual pleasant tone "If you look straight ahead you will see a wormhole engage and lead us to a planet several billion miles away." Sam smiled, she couldn't help it her CO always made her smile. As she did every day she pushed her feelings for him to the pit of her stomach and took her usual professional tone to him.  
  
"Morning sir." She said. He smiled at her but was distracted from saying anything back because the wormhole engaged.  
  
"Lets go" Jack said, and bounded up the steps to the gate followed closely by his team.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After several hours on the planet they had turned up little. Sam had found what she thought might be a way to the surface but wasn't sure and Jack didn't want them getting lost in a maze of tunnels when Teal'c spotted 2 other cave entrances. Daniel busied himself with writings on the walls and Teal'c watched over him. Jack and Sam sat by the gates steps chatting.  
  
"No I swear I caught one this big at my cabin" he held his arms about a meter apart to indicate the size of a fish.  
  
"Really" she replied in a tone that sounded less then believable. Jack just smiled at her. They did this often when Daniel got distracted, talking about things that neither really cared about, there gentle flirting kept them close but not over any lines drawn by their military ranks.  
  
"Sir, it looks like Daniel is going to be a while, maybe we should explore a cave or 2, if we both go we can keep track of our way better" Sam suggested. Jack was bored and a chance to be alone with Sam was appealing even if they were just exploring a cave.  
  
"Alright Carter, we'll go and let Daniel play with his new toy." He said indicating the walls with what looked like a bunch of scratches to him.  
  
"We're going to check out a couple of these cave entrances keep in radio contact." Jack ordered as he and Sam left towards the nearest cave entrance.  
  
They hadn't gone far when Sam thought she felt a tremor.  
  
"Sir, did you feel that?" she asked  
  
"Yeah I was just about to ask you the same question" he replied. He pressed on his radio, "Daniel did you guys feel that?"  
  
"Yeah" Daniel replied "Maybe you should head back" another tremor, much stronger hit.  
  
"We're on are way" Jack said. The ground shook again and Sam stumbled, Jack grabbed her arm to steady her, contact between them sent electricity through both of them. But the moment was lost when another tremor hit and rocks began to fall. They ran as fast as they could back towards the gate. By time they came into the main cave where the gate was the tremors had gotten worse, knocking rocks loose and causing them to stumble. Daniel was already dialing home at the gate. The wormhole was established and Teal'c sent the code through. Rocks fell everywhere and Jack and Sam dodged as many as they could.  
  
"Go!!" Jack screamed. Daniel hesitated and Teal'c had to pull him through the gate before he was crushed by a rock. Sam and Jack were closing in on the gate. We're going to make it Jack thought, but just then a huge rock smashed open the ground in front of them and they fell over 10 meters to the rocky bottom knocking them both unconscious. 


	2. 

1 Sorry about my Grammar  
  
2 Chapter Two  
  
Daniel saw the rock crash to the ground he saw Sam and Jack fall down the pit it had created but he could do nothing to help. Teal'c had pulled him through the gate, little did he know what Teal'c had done was to save his life.  
  
"We have to go back!" shouted Daniel  
  
"I agree Daniel Jackson, but a large bolder came down directly above the stargate it is unlikely we can get through until the tremors stop."  
  
"What the hell happened? Where are O'neall and Carter?" demanded the general. Daniel explained what happened franticly and Teal'c added in things Daniel left out.  
  
"In one half hour we'll reconnect and hopefully they'll be okay" the general said trying to sound like he didn't want to tear through the gate right now himself. Teal'c agreed and Daniel began to protest they should head back now but then decided to listen to a man who knew what he was doing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sam and Jack had been very lucky they had been wearing there packs, they'd broken the fall. She attempted to roll over and realized she was stuck on something. She noticed it was a pack of some kind and struggled out of it. She blinked and looked around a few times. She had no idea where she was. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a groan come from her right. She swung her head to see a man lying beside her. She had no idea who he was. She suddenly became very panicked by the fact she couldn't remember who she was. She sat still and thought for a moment, she gasped for air when she couldn't even remember her own name. She looked down at herself and saw a uniform of some kind, on her shoulder sg-1 was printed in bold letters. The man groaned again beginning to stir. She rushed over to discover almost an identical uniform to her own. We must know each other she thought. She brushed some dirt off his face and felt something in her stomach, she recognized the feeling. She was very close to whoever this was that was all she knew for sure.  
  
Jack opened his eyes to find a women hanging over him, he struggled to dart up but couldn't move, she backed off for a moment then came close again unfailing something on his back. As soon as he was free he jumped to his feet. He looked around quickly to find something to defend himself with but stopped when he caught her eyes. She was familiar to him, but he couldn't place her.  
  
"Who are you" he asked. She hesitated, but answered.  
  
"Actually I was hoping you could tell me that" was her reply. Jack narrowed his eyes, they suddenly widened again when he couldn't remember who he was either.  
  
"I take it you don't remember anything either" she said. He was confused how did she know what he had been thinking. He looked into her eyes again and realized they shared some bond or something, he could see that she was afraid, something he was sure this women didn't like being.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daniel paced nervously in front of the gate, come on come on he thought as he watched the sixth chevron lock. Teal'c was silent, no doubt feeling bad about leaving Sam and Jack behind. The seventh chevron locked and the wormhole engaged.  
  
Teal'c watched nervously as the MALP went through, although no one could tell he was nervous. The generals voice spoke through a microphone.  
  
"I'm sorry the MALP was crushed as soon as is got through the event horizon, no go." Teal'c flinched as he heard those words. Never inn his life did he hate words so much, no go, they had to go, they couldn't be to late, they couldn't be dead. 


	3. chapter 3

1 Chapter Three  
  
Jack and Sam stood staring at each other for a full ten minutes.  
  
"I don't think us standing here is helping anything." Sam said finally breaking the silence. "Look all I know for sure is that I'm female and I know you." Jack looked at her and answered.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a feeling I know you too." He said, he looked at what they where wearing, it was clear that the two of them were part of some team or another. He squinted his eyes and noticed a name patch of some kind on her.  
  
"Carter" he said, suddenly his mind filled with vivid pictures of her, her laughing, smiling, crying, holding back screams, her trapped, her shooting a weapon, her playfully punching him in the arm and more. The sudden swell of memories nearly knocked him off his feet. Carter rushed over to him, not knowing where her sudden concern for this man had come from. When she touched him she again felt a spark, causing her to release him quickly, she suddenly remembered flashes of his face but it was gone as quickly as it began.  
  
"Yes, we defiantly know each other," she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Teal'c, Daniel, Dr. Fraiser, and General Hammond sat in the briefing room. Each one lost in there own thoughts. They had brainstormed for hours but came up with little.  
  
"Okay, Teal'c said a rock was about to hit the gate when we went through, is it possible the gate is just buried?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That is likely Dr. Jackson," Teal'c said.  
  
"Okay so how do we unbury it?" asked Janet.  
  
"I don't think we can," The General said, "It could be under tons of rock there is no way through."  
  
"So our only option is to contact the Tok'ra or the asgard or something, right?" Daniel stated.  
  
"That would be a very logical course of action Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.  
  
"Okay people, lets get to it" Hammond said, Daniel was already halfway out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter searched through her pack for rope or something to get them out of this cavern. So far the only thing they'd discovered about them selves is that she was a Major Carter and he was a Colonel O'Neill, that and the fact that they were very connected.  
  
"Okay Carter any ideas" O'Neill said, feeling like he'd said that a few hundred times before.  
  
"One, call for help." She replied. He sighed, actually that did seem to be there only means of escape so he and Carter yelled for help.  
  
It arrived unexpectedly fast, cutting off the colonel in mid yell. A women looked down at them.  
  
"Do you need help?" she asked.  
  
"That would be appreciated." Said O'Neill straining not to use sarcasm.  
  
She lowered a rope down and they hurried up it.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. They hesitated and looked at each other.  
  
"I'm Carter and this is O'Neill" Carter said.  
  
"Such strange names." The women replied.  
  
"They easily could be, ya see we kinda can't, quite remember who we are." O'Neill explained. The women looked disturbed by this news at first.  
  
"No matter," she said "I am Kayln Green, this has happened before, often explorers from the Gateway are caught in rumbles and lose there memories or much worse."  
  
"Gateway?" questioned Carter, she looked to O'Neill for an answer but he was as confused as she was.  
  
"Yes," Kayln said, "you may call it something else, visitors have called it chapai, silver ring, annulus, stargate…"  
  
"Stargate, I know that" mumbled Sam  
  
"Me too," O'Neill said.  
  
"Please follow me to the surface, where our village is, we'll see if we can help you." Kayln suggested. Carter and O'Neill nodded in agreement and the three preceded to the surface.  
  
While they walked Kayln told them how one of her people always looked through the caves after the rumbles for anyone who may have been exploring.  
  
"It is a common problem, I would say nearly 1/3 of our village is made up of lost souls." Kayln commented.  
  
"What is this gateway you said we came through?" Sam questioned  
  
"Oh, it is a giant round ring, we believe it was built by the ones with glowing eyes" Kayln stated, "But, I believe it was buried in the last rumble."  
  
"Glowing eyes?" Jack asked  
  
"Yes, they are the aliens that brought us to this planet, the said we had to worship them as gods, when we refused they attempted to make us hosts, that's where they place a creature inside off us that controls us. Thankfully the process didn't work, although I don't know why. They obviously didn't either and were going to wipe us out when the asgard came to our rescue. The asgard are…"  
  
"Aliens, the asgard are aliens, little gray ones" Jack stated.  
  
Kayln looked at him in surprise, "Yes, your memory is coming back!"  
  
"No, just little bits and pieces" He said  
  
"That is better than none" Kayln said.  
  
"The aliens with glowing eyes what are they called?" asked Sam.  
  
"The Goa'uld" Kayln said. In both O'Neill and Carters minds it was like someone had set off a bomb, a flood of memories washed over them, remembering everything from Aphois to Osirirs, about the Goa'uld. Jack looked at Sam's face and knew she remembered the Goa'uld too.  
  
"We know them" O'Neill said. 


End file.
